Vamped
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Tony, Gibbs and McGee solve a cold case that's dealt with vampires a few years back and Gibbs finds out about Tony's love interest and secret vampire life. Tony helps Gibbs assimilate to the new life and much more.
1. Triangle

_Hello everyone. Another Tibbs spectacular! This story will be humorous, supernatural and romantic. I just can't add all those categories at once. But please enjoy this story!_

 _Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS._

 _Here._

 _We._

 _Go._

 **NCIS**

Tony walked into the bullpen on the quiet Friday morning in October and smiled at his coworker McGee. He looked at him with raised brows but continued to work. Tony started to whistle a tune and McGee sighed. "Okay, tell me Tony. Who's your date?" McGee asked and Tony snickered.

"No date McNosy, just me, myself and I. Oh, and a little clubbing. Gonna find my date tonight." Tony smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. McGee rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to Vamped tonight?" McGee whispered and Tony shrugged.

"Haven't decided." Tony admitted and McGee nodded. McGee was the only team member that knew he was a vampire. Vance, Ducky and Abby knew too but that was it. Ducky knew for medical reasons, Vance knew because he was his boss above Gibbs and Abby knew because she was a vampire too, along with McGee. McGee, Abby and him hung out a lot at Vamped, which was a club for vampires. McGee knew that Tony liked to keep his vampire lifestyle under wraps, especially because of Gibbs. It wasn't that Gibbs didn't like the idea, it was more because Tony loved him. Gibbs thought the vampire lifestyle was interesting but Tony didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Abby and I were thinking about going tonight. Join us if we don't have a case. Meet at the club around 9." McGee said and Tony nodded. Gibbs walked in the bullpen and gathered his gun and badge.

"Let's go, case." Gibbs said and the men gathered their equipment.

"Well, so much for tonight." McGee muttered as they hopped in the elevator with Gibbs.

"Plans McGee?" Gibbs asked and McGee shrugged.

"Abby and I were gonna head to Vamped if there wasn't a case." McGee replied and Gibbs nodded. McGee and Abby were very open about their lifestyle. The elevator stopped at the garage and the three men grabbed all the equipment they needed and Gibbs drove out of there fast.

"So, what's the case boss?" Tony asked and Gibbs pointed to the bag in back by McGee. McGee grabbed the manilla folder and opened it.

"Uh boss this is a cold case. Three marines drained of blood, left in a triangle formation. This was before we worked here Tony." McGee handed Tony the file to read up on it.

"Happened again. Reopening the case." Gibbs muttered and the two agents nodded. After about twenty minutes of pure silence, Gibbs pulled into a campground and parked the truck. "Dinozzo shoot and sketch, McGee bag and tag. Palmer and Ducky will be here shortly to examine the bodies." Gibbs said as he walked over to the local police officer. Tony watched as Gibbs walked away and bit his lip as he watched Gibbs' hips sway and the way his ass moved. McGee cleared his throat and Tony shook his head.

"Why not just tell him? Not just about the vampire thing but your love interest too?" McGee asked and Tony crossed his arms.

"Really? You think straight and strict marine Leroy Jethro Gibbs would be okay with his SFA being in love with him? Not to mention that the said SFA is a damn vampire!" Tony closed the truck doors after they grabbed everything. "You're nuts. Gibbs could never want anything to do with me." Tony said and stopped at the scene before him. McGee growled lightly and dropped his things. Tony sniffed and growled lowly. "Dammit the vampire is watching us. I can't change here. McGee go." Tony whispered and McGee nodded as he looked at Tony. His eyes changed to a bright red color.

"Tell Gibbs." McGee said and he ran off towards the other vampire smell at lightning speed. Tony ran over to Gibbs at human speed and tried to calm himself down before he got to Gibbs.

"Where the hell is McGee going!" Gibbs shouted as Tony reached him.

"He could smell the vampire near by, the same scent as around the crime scene. He's tracking him down now." Tony explained and Gibbs groaned.

"Dammit he better not get injured or his ass is grass! No backup nothing! Dammit McGee!" Gibbs shouted and Tony nodded. Tony went back to the crime scene and sighed in relief that Gibbs didn't sense anything from him. As he bent over to pick up the camera something knocked him over hard and fell on top of him. Tony turned and grabbed the vampire on top of him and pinned him down to the ground using his vampire strength. McGee stopped by Tony and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Tony. He was faster than I thought." McGee said as he panted. Tony nodded and kept the man down.

"Listen buddy, you're gonna have a nice long chat with our boss when we get back to NCIS. Got it?" Tony ordered and the vampire growled and squirmed. "Dammit McGee get me something to hold the guy down!" Tony shouted and McGee ran to his truck. Gibbs ran over as fast as he could and tried to pin down the man's legs.

"Christ this guy is strong!" Gibbs mumbled as he tried to hold down his legs. The man kicked his legs up and pushed Gibbs into Tony who flung off the man and onto the ground. McGee grabbed the vampire and cuffed his legs and arms in vampire strength cuffs. Tony blushed and his eyes widened as he looked up at Gibbs who hovered over him.

"Uh boss?" Tony squeaked and Gibbs patted Tony's shoulder.

"Good job Dinozzo." Gibbs said as he got up off of Tony slowly. Tony sat up and Gibbs held out a hand for Tony.

"I'll get up in a second. Give me a minute my head is spinning." Tony lied and Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"Want me to get Duck?" Gibbs asked and Tony shook his head. He shifted uncomfortably in his pants as Gibbs nodded and walked away.

"Dammit!" Tony whispered as he quickly willed his hard-on to go away. He got up after it went down and started to take photos of the scene.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room with a file in his hand. He tossed it on the table in front of Jasper Grant, the vampire that ran into Tony at the crime scene. Jasper shrugged and stared at Gibbs as he walked to the seat across from him and sat down.

"So Grant. What were you doing at the crime scene?" Gibbs asked calmly and Jasper spit in Gibbs face as he crossed his arms. Gibbs nodded and wiped the spit off his face and onto his jacket.

"I ain't afraid of you human. I ain't speakin' 'til my lawyer gets here." Grant said and Gibbs nodded.

"Fine. Rot in here for all I care." Gibbs said and grabbed the file and walked towards the door. "Nothing to say, Grant?" He asked and Jasper glared at him and hissed. Gibbs chuckled and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the view room and opened the door.

"Grant's an ass." Tony muttered as Gibbs stood next to him.

"Maybe. You go in there." Gibbs ushered him out and Tony bit his lip as the door behind him closed.

"Shit." Tony muttered and he walked down the hall towards the interrogation room. He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"What do you want? I just told..." Jasper sniffed the air and he growled; his eyes turned red and he hissed. "Get out of here vamp! I said I ain't sayin' shit without my god damn lawyer here!" Grant shouted as he tossed the chair. Tony ducked and growled at Grant. The door slammed open and Gibbs glared at Grant.

"Sit your ass down! We're done here." Gibbs grabbed Tony and tossed him into the hallway. Tony seethed and tried to get past Gibbs to get to Grant.

"Let me at him!" Tony growled and Gibbs pushed him back. Tony took a deep breath and studied Gibbs' expression. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and he ran away from Gibbs to the bullpen. Gibbs grabbed his arm before he went far.

"Dinozzo, conference room. Now!" Gibbs ordered and both of them went into the elevator down the hall. Gibbs stopped it in between floors and crossed his arms. "Are you out of your damn mind Dinozzo! What the hell is Grant talking about?" Gibbs questioned and Tony shrugged. "Dinozzo." Gibbs ordered and Tony groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dammit Gibbs just ignore him. He's just some loser. Let's finish this case." Tony said and he restarted the elevator. Gibbs stopped it again and Tony glared at him.

"That doesn't work on me." Gibbs warned and Tony crossed his arms and looked away from Gibbs.

"Can we get to the case please? I'd like to go out tonight if this case is finished by the end of today." Tony urged and Gibbs shook his head.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Gibbs said as he leaned against the wall closest to the buttons.

"Later." Tony said and Gibbs sighed but nodded. He started the elevator back up and they stopped at the bullpen first.

"Go find out more information on Jasper Grant. I'm gonna go see Duck." Gibbs said as Tony left the elevator. He walked into autopsy once the elevator made it to his floor and went to the table that Ducky was to examine one of the three bodies from the crime scene.

"Ah, Jethro. Our fellow marines have passed away, unfortunately the same way that our marines died years ago. But this time, our marines have two bites to their neck and not just one like last time. We might have a copy cat on our hands." Ducky explained and Gibbs nodded.

"Same cause of death?" Gibbs asked and Ducky nodded. "Alright. Let me know if there's anything else Ducky." Gibbs said as he walked away.

"Wait a minute Jethro." Ducky said and Gibbs stopped and turned towards him. "These neck bites are shorter in depth, meaning that whatever vampire did this, is young. I would say around thirty years old." Ducky added and Gibbs nodded. He walked out of autopsy and up to Abby's lab to see if she has found anything.

"Abs, whatcha got?" He asked and Abby sighed softly.

"Gibbs, I just got started. I know I'm fast but I'm not that fast." Abby said and Gibbs nodded.

"Let me know Abs." He kissed her forehead and walked off towards the elevator. Once the elevator got to the floor, Tony stood in front of Gibbs. "Dinozzo get back upstairs, there's no way you have something." Gibbs said and Tony shook his head.

"Gotta talk to Abby. I'll be back up in a second." Tony walked past Gibbs and into Abby's lab. "Abby, you gotta minute?" He asked and Abby nodded.

"Sure, Tony what's up?" She asked and Tony sat on one of her stools. "That bad huh?" She asked and Tony nodded.

"Gibbs over heard Grant yelling 'get out vamp,' and Gibbs wants to talk about it. Abby... I can't tell him the truth. Not about the vampire thing, not about the feelings thing. I can't do it. It's too much and too overwhelming." Tony rambled and Abby sighed. She squeezed his shoulders and smiled.

"Tony, I think it's time for the talk." Abby smirked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I know how to fuck men Abby, I've done it for awhile now." Tony chuckled and Abby smiled. Tony sighed and slumped his shoulders. Little did he know, that there was a listening ear outside of Abby's lab that heard everything.

 **NCIS**

 _Well, I hope this was a good chapter one! Please keep your eyes out for the next chapter!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	2. Change

_Welcome back to Vamped. Chapter 2._

 **NCIS**

Gibbs spotted Tony out of the corner of his eye when he walked into the bullpen. _Could anything he said be true? Could he have known I was listening?_ Gibbs thought. Tony sat down at his desk and looked over to Gibbs. "Boss you okay?" He asked. Gibbs' face was twisted in a grimace.

"Yeah." Gibbs said quietly. Tony nodded and got to work on his part of the investigation. Everything was quiet in the bullpen for about twenty minutes until Abby came up into the middle of the desks.

"Gibbs! I got something!" Abby bounced on her heels and he looked up. "Okay, so our vampire that attacked our three marines is younger, like Ducky said, but only his physical age." Abby said and Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"Physical age?" He asked and Abby nodded.

"It means that when he was changed into a vampire, he was around a younger age. He could be over two hundred years old and still only look thirty." McGee explained and Abby pouted.

"I was about to say that McGee! Anyways, so, our vamp is is younger looking. But he could be old as time! So the guy you have downstairs, Grant, could be our guy." Abby finished and Gibbs nodded.

"Dinozzo, go interrogate Grant this time and I will be in the view room." Gibbs said as he got up.

"Boss I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't I interrogate him?" McGee asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"He knows you. I want Dinozzo in there." Gibbs warned and Abby sighed.

"Tony just tell him!" She half whispered and Tony shook his head.

"Tell me what?" Gibbs asked, as if he didn't already know about the vampire and gay thing.

"Nothing boss. I'll be down there in a minute." Tony muttered and walked off towards the stairs. Abby crossed her arms and glared at Gibbs as he followed him downstairs. Abby turned to McGee and pointed to the stairs.

"I'm looking up Grant's bank statements Abby!" McGee said and Abby shook her head.

"Tony is gonna need support. Go!" McGee sighed but went down to the view room for interrogation with Abby behind him. When they got down to the room, Tony just entered the interrogation room. Abby and McGee went inside the view room with Gibbs. Abby didn't look at Gibbs at all and watched inside.

"Grant. Nice to see you again." Tony muttered as he sat there with his lawyer, who was another male vampire.

"Agent, my client will not be answering any questions that would harm his status as innocent." He said and Tony nodded.

"I just want to know a few things. First of all-" Tony pulled out the pictures of the three dead marines in their triangle form and of their faces close up. "Do you know any of these marines?" Tony asked and pushed the pictures towards Grant.

"Yeah I know them. They're part of my basketball team at the rehab center. They all were shot during war and used the center to build up strength, yada yada. I broke my femur awhile back and we got to know each other." Grant explained. Tony nodded.

"How old are you?" Tony asked and Grant furrowed his brow.

"I'm 33."

"How long you been a vamp?"

"About twenty." Grant said sadly and Tony nodded.

"Why were you at the crime scene? Your scent was all over that place according to my partner." Tony covered up and Grant rolled his eyes. "Answer the question." He ordered.

"My client is not answering that question." The lawyer said and Grant shook his head.

"Dammit I know I'm innocent. I don't know why the hell I waited for you Jeremy. My scent was all over that place because I found them and called. The local LEO's didn't tell you it was an anonymous caller?" He asked and Tony groaned and shook his head. "Well I called them around 7:45 this morning. I was on my way to my buddy Joseph's cabin when I saw them. Okay? Am I free to go?" Grant asked and Tony shrugged.

"Not sure yet. Let me talk to my boss and see what he thinks." Tony muttered as he got up. He left the room and met Gibbs in the hallway.

"Let him go, but we need to keep in touch with him." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. He opened the door to interrogation.

"Free to go, but we need to keep in contact with you in case we need something else." Tony said. Both of them stood up and nodded. The lawyer handed him his card.

"Just call this cell number _any_ time you need something." He said suggestively and Tony nodded. Once the two walked away Tony sighed. He shoved the card in his pocket and walked past Gibbs and towards the hallway. Gibbs watched him walk away and crossed his arms. McGee and Abby came out.

"He so just leered at Tony." Abby blurted and Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah he did." McGee added and Gibbs walked past both of them.

"You two get a list of people that didn't like our three marines. I need to have a talk with Dinozzo." Gibbs said as he chased down Tony. He found him by the elevator and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" Tony asked and Gibbs walked into the elevator once it arrived. Tony got in with him and waited for him to stop it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked and Tony furrowed his brow.

"Tell you what?" Tony leaned against the back wall.

"Don't give me that bullshit Dinozzo. You know what I'm talking about." Gibbs said hastily and Tony rolled his eyes. Gibbs slapped the back of his head and glared.

"I said we'd talk about this later."

"And it's later." Gibbs noted and Tony growled.

"Dammit Gibbs just drop it! I'm not a vampire. Just leave me the hell alone!" Tony shouted as he started the elevator up again. Gibbs stopped it again.

"I'm not gonna drop it because it's affecting your work. Either get it out now or get out." Gibbs warned and Tony looked at him in disbelief.

"You would fire me because of this?" Tony asked softly and Gibbs sighed.

"I don't want to fire you. But if you need to take a personal day then go. McGee and I can handle the rest for today." Gibbs pushed off the elevator wall and stood directly in front of Tony, toe to toe. "I'm not gonna let this case slip." Gibbs warned and Tony nodded slowly as he swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

"If we catch this guy tonight by 1900 hours. I will talk to you about this tomorrow. I still have the club to go to if we get him." Tony smirked as he leaned back further and Gibbs stepped back.

"Okay." Gibbs agreed and turned the elevator back on. Now he was determined to get this guy.

 **NCIS**

Tony ran into the bullpen with papers in his hands. McGee turned to look at him with a raised brow. "Everything okay?" McGee asked and Tony nodded.

"I think I might have found our guy. The commanding officer of these three marines was the same commanding officer of the other three. Now, this guy didn't exactly care for these guys because of one thing. They were all extremely close to each other and might have possibly been gay. Commanding officer Ryan Best." Tony pulled up the picture of Best on the screen. "This guy is about thirty years old. I'm almost positive both groups were closeted gays. I think this guy might be him." Tony rambled as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Who's Ryan Best?" Gibbs asked as he looked at the screen.

"The commanding officer of both groups of marines killed. They were closeted gays. I think he did it. He had no solid alibi back then either." Tony explained and Gibbs grabbed his things.

"I wanna know why the hell he wasn't questioned back then!" Gibbs shouted as he ran off to the stairs. Tony and McGee quickly grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs out to the van. Once they hopped in the van McGee began pulling up his bank statements to see when he was last seen.

"Just got a ping from his card. He just took all the money out of his account boss at the National Bank on Denver Street." McGee said as Gibbs stepped on the gas and peeled out of NCIS.

"I'm not losing him now. BOLO McGee!" Gibbs ordered as he swerved around a corner. Tony held onto the handle in the car. Gibbs turned onto Denver street and looked around to find him.

"There he is boss!" Tony shouted as Gibbs pulled over to the side. Tony hopped out with his gun raised. Gibbs and McGee hopped out soon afterward.

"NCIS! Hands up Best we've got you this time!" Gibbs shouted and Best turned. He growled and saw McGee and Tony's eyes change to red. Best ran at vampire speed and McGee followed him. McGee was fast than Tony. Gibbs ran to the van with Tony close behind and they trapped Best in a corner. Gibbs hopped out with his gun raised. "Best! Stand down!" He shouted. Best pulled out a gun and shot Gibbs in the chest. Best ran and McGee chased him down. Tony ran to Gibbs.

"No! Boss stay with me dammit!" Tony shook Gibbs but he didn't move. Tony pressed his fingers against his neck to feel for a pulse but got a weak one. "Dammit! I can't do this!" Tony half whispered. A last breath was let out and Tony shook his head. "I'm sorry." Tony whispered as he leaned down and bit Gibbs on the neck and moaned as his blood pooled in his mouth. Tony quickly released the venom that changed people to vampires into Gibbs' bloodstream. "I hope this works..." Tony mumbled as he held Gibbs close to his chest and cried.

 **NCIS**

 _CLIFFY! Keep posted on what comes next! Do you think it will work? Or will Gibbs be gone forever?_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	3. Train

_Here we go, chapter 3 everyone. Enjoy!_

 **NCIS**

 **Three days later...**

Tony paced autopsy and watched as Gibbs was perfectly still on the gray slab of a table. Ducky walked into autopsy and sighed. "Anthony, if he is in fact going to be a vampire, he will awake. And for God's sake it's six in the morning and you're still here. You never left." Ducky hung up his jacket and walked over to Tony.

"Duck it's been three days since I bit him. Normally they are awake by now. I can't lose him Ducky. Dammit Ducky I don't know what to do!" Tony cried out. Ducky rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Anthony, get some sleep." Ducky ordered and Tony sighed. "There's a couch in my private office. Go." Ducky said and Tony nodded and headed to the private office. Ducky sighed and walked out of autopsy to the elevator. As the elevator doors opened, Vance stood there and smiled a little.

"How is he Dr. Mallard?" Vance asked as he pushed past Ducky. Ducky followed Vance over to where Gibbs was laying on the table.

"Well, Jethro should awake soon. He's been out longer than most but it could be because of his age. Though, I have noticed that his skin has tightened. He has the skin of a forty year old, and not of a sixty year old Director Vance. His hair hasn't changed though. I've checked his eyes and he is still very much alive, just in a coma of sorts. I do believe he will wake up-" Ducky gasped. Gibbs shot up and looked at Ducky and Vance. His eyes were crimson and his teeth were bared. He hissed at both of them and sniffed.

"Tony. Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked as he sniffed around. He looked over to the closed closet door and hopped off the table.

"Jethro, you're awake! How do you feel?" Ducky asked and Gibbs glared. "Anthony is sleeping. He has not slept that much since you were shot." Ducky explained and Gibbs furrowed his brow. He pulled back his shirt and found a scar from where he was shot.

"Gibbs, I want you to take a few days. Tony will be taking a few days with you since he changed you." Vance ordered.

"Wait, are you saying I'm a vampire?" Gibbs asked and both of them nodded. A door creaked and all three of them turned towards a tired Tony. "Tony!" Gibbs shouted and ran towards him. He tackled him and hugged him tightly. Tony blushed deeply and pulled back from the hug.

"Gibbs, you're awake! Thank God." Tony smiled brightly and looked over to Vance. "So what's this I heard about taking a few days?" Tony asked and Vance nodded.

"You and Gibbs are going to take a few days. You need to get him to control his thirst and strength." Vance said and Tony nodded.

"And because I changed him I have to do it?" Tony assumed and Vance nodded.

"Good to see you're awake Gibbs. Your vacation starts immediately. Now, I must be going. Meeting in MTAC." Vance said as he walked out of autopsy. Gibbs sniffed at Tony and sighed. Tony chuckled.

"Good to see you're somewhat happy. I'm glad this worked." Tony smiled and patted Gibbs on the back.

"I'll say. I must point out how different he's behaving. He normally never hugs, not even Abigail all that much. I don't understand." Ducky pointed out and Tony nodded.

"That's a good point. I'll figure it out when we do training." Tony said and Ducky nodded. He chuckled when Gibbs sniffed his neck and sneezed.

"God you reek." Gibbs muttered and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well yes boss I stayed here since you died." Tony teased and Gibbs nodded. "C'mon let's go and get some training in you. Test out your new body." Tony smiled a little and Gibbs ran out of autopsy at vampire speed. Tony snickered when he ran into the wall outside the room. "Bye Duck." Tony said as he ran to Gibbs and helped him up.

"Lesson one...Control speed..." Gibbs muttered as he rubbed his ass. "That hurt." He shook himself a little and took a small step towards the stairs. He smiled a little and walked slowly down the steps towards the garage to get in Tony's car.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs growled in frustration as he tried to control his speed. "Dammit Dinozzo how the hell do I do this!? I never had this issue." Gibbs crossed his arms and pouted a little. Tony grabbed his chin and sighed.

"Patience, young warrior." Tony quoted and Gibbs growled and tackled Tony to the ground. Tony laughed and pushed him off of his chest and sighed.

"Dinozzo help me out." Gibbs pleaded and Tony nodded.

"I am but you need to be patient. Let's take a break and then start lesson two: strength." Tony said and sat down on the ground. They were at a secluded wooded area.

"I feel thirsty." Gibbs mumbled as he plopped down next to Tony.

"Alright hold on a second." Tony said as he grabbed a knife from his pocket. "The first few feedings will come from me because you need to get any nutrients from to keep this change permanent and it will help you control more okay?" Tony explained and Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"I forget that vampires drink human blood." Gibbs scrunched his nose and Tony chuckled.

"We can drink animal blood, just isn't as good." Tony admitted and Gibbs nodded. Tony closed his eyes and slit his wrist across and held it in front of Gibbs as he bled. Gibbs grabbed his wrist and bit down as gently as he could and sucked. Tony moaned and bit his lip. After about a minute, Tony pulled his wrist away and covered it with gauze.

"God that's good..." Gibbs mumbled as he licked his lips and teeth. Tony watched as he did this and bit his lip. Gibbs saw him and smiled a little. "What are you watching me for?" Gibbs asked and Tony shrugged.

"Not gonna lie, and this is coming from a friend, but you look really damn good. I mean down right sexy, especially when you do that." Tony pointed to his lip. "Uh hey you got a little blood still." Tony said as he brought his finger up to Gibbs' mouth and wiped it. Gibbs watched intensely as Tony licked his finger clean.

"So, sexy huh?" Gibbs asked and Tony rolled his eyes. "Your words not mine." Gibbs pointed out and Tony nodded.

"Yeah. Sexy. Oh my God we should go to vamped. You'd be perfect for my friend Linda. She's been a vampire for thirty years but she was changed when she was forty. She'd love to take a ride with you." Tony wiggled his brow and Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon!" Tony said and Gibbs shook his head.

"Not a club person Tony. Plus, I've got training to do." Gibbs said as he stood up. Tony got up with him and sighed. "I'll think about it." Gibbs said and Tony nodded sadly.

"Alright fine, let's do strength training. First things first. Pick up this mug." Tony said as he dug through his bag and set a mug on a stump. Gibbs nodded and grabbed the mug and it flew through the air. Tony snickered and Gibbs glared at him. "It's hard you'll get this." Tony said sincerely and Gibbs sighed. Tony set another mug down and Gibbs took a deep breath. He reached for the mug and wrapped his hand around the handle. He slowly lifted the mug and smiled. "Good job. Now set it back down." Tony smiled and Gibbs set the mug down a little too fast and the mug shattered. Gibbs growled and kicked the stump and sighed when his foot got caught in the stump.

"Dammit!" Gibbs struggled to get his shoe out of the stump but failed. Tony laughed and held his stomach.

"Oh my God that's great!" Tony said between laughter and Gibbs ripped his foot out of the stump and grabbed Tony. He pushed him against a tree and growled. Tony stopped laughing and stared into Gibbs' bright red eyes. "Wow." Tony whispered and Gibbs blinked once and relaxed a little. Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Tony's lips and then his eyes. Gibbs licked his lips and gently pressed his body against Tony's.

"Tony..." Gibbs whispered as he rested his forehead against Tony's and closed his eyes. Tony smiled a little and let out a breath.

"Gibbs..." Tony breathed and Gibbs rested his hand on Tony's waist and the other on his neck. Tony shook his head and backed away from Gibbs. "I can't do this," Tony blurted. He took a few steps back and ran a hand down his face.

"Tony please. I need help." Gibbs sat down on the stump he kicked earlier and rested his face in his hands. He looked back up at Tony and said, "I don't know why I feel this way."

"It's lust. Vampires are lust-filled creatures. We go after anything really." Tony walked towards Gibbs and knelt in front of him. Gibbs frowned and shook his head. "I can't do it, because my feelings are different than yours Gibbs," Tony said sternly.

"Dinozzo are you saying you love me," Gibbs asked softly and Tony bit his lip but nodded. Gibbs smiled softly and grabbed Tony's hand. "C'mere." Gibbs tugged Tony's body to his and had him on top of him on the ground.

"Gibbs I don't think this is a good idea. We need to do your training." Tony tried to get out from Gibbs' grasp but Gibbs held on tighter.

"Just relax," Gibbs murmured as he brushed a piece of hair from Tony's face. Tony closed his eyes at the simple touch and sighed softly. Gibbs stared at Tony's lips. They were light pink from the lack of blood flowing to them and plump. Tony opened his eyes again to look at Gibbs; his lips were slightly parted.

"How can I relax when I've got you below me. A handsome, sexy, brilliant man," Tony mumbled as he kissed the tip of Gibbs' nose. He blushed to a bright pink.

"I wouldn't say that. At least to me. Definitely to you." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and squeezed gently as he could. Gibbs finally leaned up towards Tony's lips. He kissed him chastely then looked into his eyes.

"You're wrong if you think I'm gonna leave it at that." Tony attacked his lips with force but not enough to bruise him. Tony pushed his tongue into Gibbs' lips as he tangled his fingers in his hair. Gibbs moaned and grabbed Tony's hips as he ground against them. "God this is better than I imagined." Tony kissed Gibbs neck and gently nipped around where he bit him. Gibbs gasped and thrust against Tony who groaned.

"Fuck..." Gibbs sat up and pulled Tony's hips closer. He leaned against the stump and moaned as Tony's hips rocked back and forth on his hardening cock. "Wait," he whispered but Tony kept going. Gibbs moaned and bit his lip. "Tony, stop please," Gibbs pleaded and Tony whimpered.

"I don't want to. This feels so right." Tony kissed Gibbs lips gently and looked into his eyes. "Oh God you're regretting this aren't you?" Tony got up of off Gibbs lap and backed up. Gibbs stood up and blew out a short breath.

"No, I'm not. I just didn't want to...ya know." Gibbs looked down at the ground and tried to adjust his pants but failed miserably. Tony smirked.

"How long has it been?" Tony stepped closer and Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Too long," Gibbs mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and kissed his neck gently. Tony groaned softly and pulled away.

"I have a cabin near by. C'mon." Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand and tugged him in the direction of the cabin. "I'll race ya!" Tony took off at vampire speed and Gibbs followed close behind him.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter three. Sensual, sexy and not to mention the men are also gorgeous. ;) Keep posted._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	4. Love

Tony kicked the door behind him closed. The cabin was small, there was a kitchenette area and a bathroom at the back of the cabin. There was a living room with a couch and chair where Tony and Gibbs stood. "I haven't been here in awhile," Tony muttered as he sat on the couch. Gibbs smiled slightly as he looked at Tony in awe.

"Help me train, I'll help you remodel." Gibbs sat down next to Tony on the couch.

"You'd do that for me," Tony asked. Gibbs nodded and pulled Tony onto his lap as he slid his hands under his shirt.

"Wow." Gibbs traced the lines on his stomach softly. Tony suppressed a moan and moved closer to Gibbs' chest. He rested his hands on Gibbs' chest and abdomen. He smirked and lifted his shirt. "Hey!" Gibbs tried to pull his shirt down but Tony pulled it off of him the rest of the way. He kissed the scar on his chest.

"Look at you. Your body has changed," Tony mumbled as he slowly ran his hands over Gibbs' skin. Gibbs moaned softly and leaned back against the couch. Tony leaned down and kissed Gibbs' neck.

"God I feel like I'm on fire," Gibbs said breathlessly. Tony chuckled.

"That's because this is your first time with a sexual experience as a vampire," Tony explained and Gibbs sighed. Tony peppered kisses along Gibbs' collarbone and chest. "As a vampire," he gently nipped at Gibbs' chest. Gibbs gasped softly when Tony sucked gently on his nipple.

"Oh God." Gibbs gently tugged at Tony' hair and pulled him away from his chest. Tony smirked.

"As a vampire, your sense are heightened. Especially sense of touch and sense of taste." Tony smiled and gently licked Gibbs' neck up to his ear. Gibbs whimpered softly. "You taste so sweet," he whispered into his ear. Gibbs shuttered lightly and panted. He shifted to get comfortable but with Tony on his lap that was a big mistake. Gibbs felt the lust fall to his spine and shoot to his stomach.

"Tony please don't make me lose it now," Gibbs pleaded and Tony sighed softly. Tony got up from his seat on Gibbs' lap and shifted his pants.

"If you're worried about recovery time, it's okay. We're all quick." Tony winked and licked his lips. "I've got you so riled up and ready to go you probably feel like you can't hold on huh," Tony tempted softly. He teasingly stripped off his shirt and ran his hand down his stomach to the button on the top of his jeans. Gibbs whimpered and watched.

"Dammit Tony," Gibbs whispered. He palmed himself through his pants and moaned a little louder than normal. "Yes." He closed his eyes.

"Ah ah ah, open your eyes," Tony teased and Gibbs opened them as he was slowly pulling his pants down to reveal the patch of hair just above his cock. Tony slid his hand into his pants and Gibbs gasped as he felt his release shoot through him. Gibbs closed his eyes as he panted his release. Tony snickered. "I didn't even touch you and you came. Damn I must be good." Tony smirked and walked over to Gibbs. Gibbs grabbed his wrist and growled. He opened his eyes to reveal the bright crimson eyes and stared at Tony who moaned. "God that's sexy." Gibbs pulled Tony's jeans down and pulled his down once he got up.

"Now it's my turn." Gibbs gently bit Tony's earlobe and thrust against his ass. Tony whimpered.

"Jesus boss you're bigger than I imagined," Tony rushed as he felt Gibbs grab his ass. Gibbs pushed Tony against the closest wall and pinned him against it so they both faced the wall.

"You better hold on then cowboy," Gibbs whispered into his ear and thrust into Tony. Tony gasped and gripped Gibbs' hips.

"Wait a second," Tony shouted as he tried to get comfortable. The sting shot through him as he tried to relax. Gibbs kissed Tony's shoulders and nipped gently. Tony moaned as his head spun from the mix of pleasure and pain. Gibbs pulled out slowly and thrust back in. "Shit!" Tony bit his lip. He felt Gibbs still and he tried to look at him. Gibbs shook his head and his eyes were the steely blue that Tony came to love.

"Tony, I'm sorry." Gibbs started to pull out but Tony held him in place.

"It's okay now." Tony pushed back gently to prove it was. Gibbs moaned softly and created a slow pace against Tony.

"God, Tony," he whispered as he continued his gentle pace. Gibbs slowly pulled out and Tony turned to tell him to continue. Gibbs pulled Tony to the floor. "Ride 'em cowboy." Gibbs smirked and Tony chuckled.

"Ya know," Tony started off as he Gibbs laid down on the ground. Tony gently climbed on top of him and slowly slid down on Gibbs' cock. "Fuck," Tony whispered as he finally had Gibbs pushed all the way in. Gibbs bit his lip.

"Start moving or I'm gonna cum like this," Gibbs mumbled. Tony started to bounce lightly on Gibbs and leaned forward.

"Shit," Tony gasped as Gibbs hit his prostate. Tony bounced faster and Gibbs grabbed his hips.

"Jesus Tony don't stop!" Gibbs thrust up into Tony and Tony panted harder. Tony stroked his cock and moaned.

"Oh yes! Jethro!" Tony moaned as he came on Gibbs' stomach. He rode out his orgasm slowly.

"Fuck Tony!" Gibbs closed his eyes and came as Tony tightened around him. Gibbs gently pulled out and Tony slipped in next to him by the wall. Both man panted as they tried to catch their breaths. After a few minutes, Tony spoke up first as he cleaned off Gibbs' stomach.

"That was hot." Tony kissed Gibbs' chest and tossed out the tissue he used. Gibbs smiled as he still tried to control his breathing.

"I've never..." Gibbs started to sit up and turned to face Tony. "It's been too long." Gibbs chuckled.

"Wanna know something?" Tony sat up and winced as he faced Gibbs. Gibbs frowned but Tony shook his head. "It's okay. Just next time remember to use lube and ya know, prepare me for that. I was not expecting you to be that...big," Tony said as his face turned pink.

"You expecting something smaller huh?" Tony rolled his eyes a little. "Next time, we'll see what I expect of you," He whispered into his ear and Tony moaned.

"God you are insatiable aren't you? Betcha the ex-wives loved that," Tony commented and Gibbs slapped him on the arm. Tony laughed and smiled. "Don't worry. We'll see who can keep up with who." Tony smirked and got up to grab his clothes. He tossed Gibbs' his shorts and smiled.

"What no shirt," Gibbs asked and Tony shook his head.

"A good way to help your strength is to chop wood. That's how I learned. Hurry up I need wood for my cabin," Tony laughed as Gibbs got up and chased him outside towards the back of the cabin but stopped outside. His laughter stopped too. Abby, McGee, Jimmy and Ducky stood outside waiting for them. Tony stood there half naked and smiled at them. Gibbs tackled Tony and laughed.

"Ha! Win." Gibbs straddled Tony's hips and smiled.

"Jethro, I've never seen you so playful," Ducky commented and Gibbs looked up with his crimson eyes staring at them all. He quickly got up and stood up straight with his hands at his sides.

"Uh," Gibbs started off but Abby interrupted him.

"Gibbs look at you. Totally hot." She winked and she wrapped an arm around McGee.

"You look good Gibbs." McGee smiled and kissed Abby's cheek. Tony grabbed Gibbs ankle and pulled him down on the ground. Gibbs growled and tackled Tony before he could get up and pinned his arms above his head.

"Wouldn't mind this position." Tony smirked and Gibbs blushed.

"We came to see how you were doing but it seems that you are doing well special agent Gibbs," Palmer said and Gibbs nodded. He got up off of Tony and helped him up. He smacked him on the shoulder lightly and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hey, Tony, can we uh," Gibbs paused a second and sighed.

"Feed," Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. "Well, I gotta feed Gibbs, his strength is getting better, but his speed is still needing some work." Tony patted Gibbs head and chuckled.

"Well, I came to tell you that I may have a theory why Gibbs is so playful. Turns out, when the newly changed vampire is in their coma-like state for longer than a day, their attitude changes, mannerisms, etc. So for Gibbs, he became playful, and a lot hotter." Abby smirked and Gibbs chucked. He went over to Abby and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Abby." Gibbs squeezed one last time and pulled away.

"He gave me a hug! I like this playful Gibbs." Abby smiled. Everyone else laughed and Gibbs smiled.

"We should be going if Jethro needs to feed everyone. Wouldn't want to become his first human feed." Ducky said and they nodded. They all gave their hugs goodbye and kissed cheeks goodbye. Gibbs turned back to Tony and grabbed him in a hug.

"I definitely like this Gibbs." Tony wrapped his arms against Gibbs and pressed his hips to his. Gibbs hummed softly and kissed his cheek. "C'mon let me feed you." Tony brought his wrist closer and took off the gauze he had on. "This time, I want you to practice biting into the skin. No help needed." Tony sat down on the ground and Gibbs sat in front of him. He brought Tony onto his lap and brought his wrist to his mouth.

"Thank you," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear and brought his wrist back to his mouth. He bit down and sighed softly as he sucked from his wrist. Tony moaned loudly and leaned his head back on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs sucked from his wrist a little harder and pressed his wrist closer.

"Gi-Gibbs. You gotta stop now," Tony ordered and Gibbs sucked more. "Gibbs, stop," Tony said weakly and Gibbs pulled back from his wrist and licked his wrist clean.

"Shit, I'm sorry Tony." Gibbs wrapped his arms around his waist and Tony sighed softly.

"I'm okay. Just makes me light headed is all." Tony snuggled into Gibbs' body and smiled. "I never thought for a million years that I would ever have this chance to be with you." Tony turned in Gibbs lap and faced him. "All those dreams and fantasies are coming true." Tony gently kissed his cheek and smiled. Gibbs smiled and hugged him close as he wrapped his fingers around Tony's neck.

"I never thought this would happen either. Never thought of being with a man. Now? I kinda don't wanna go back." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck lightly and brought his head back to look into Tony's eyes. "I'm not gonna lie, I thought about you a few times before I was vampire. I never knew what it was." Gibbs nuzzled Tony's nose and kissed his lips softly. His eyes closed slowly as he kissed a little deeper. Tony smiled against Gibbs' lips and sighed softly.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Tony pushed Gibbs down on the ground and hovered over him. Tony nuzzled his face into Gibbs' neck and closed his eyes as he took in the smell of his new lover. Gibbs wrapped an arm around him and smiled as they laid there silently.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello everyone! I hope this was a sweet and lovely chapter. I love those tender moments. Review and keep your eye out for the next chapter._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	5. Sir

_Hello everyone! Back at it again!_

 **NCIS**

Gibbs sighed softly as he set down the glass mug on the table for the hundredth time that night. The glass finally didn't break. "Finally!" Gibbs grabbed Tony and hugged him tightly. "I finally did it. I got my strength down, I got my speed down. What else is there to do Tony," Gibbs asked and Tony smiled.

"Just kiss me," Tony said as he walked towards Gibbs and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. He played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Mmm, now that sounds wonderful." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "Before I do that, I've gotta ask you something." Gibbs gently squeezed his hips and smiled.

"What's that," Tony asked.

"Why me? Why do you love me? I was such a bastard before, and now that I've changed since becoming a vampire..." He paused. "I just don't get it."

"I love you because no matter what happened, you were there for me Gibbs. Even now, you've become an even funnier person, a loving person even. I can't wait to see what's in store for us. Another thing I love; you actually talk!" Tony snickered and kissed Gibbs on the lips softly. Gibbs moaned softly and held Tony closer as Tony pulled away.

"I feel very lucky." Gibbs smiled. "I bet I can still beat you in wrestling," Gibbs gloated and Tony gasped and shook his head.

"Nuh uh, I will beat you easily." Tony tackled Gibbs to the ground and pinned his arms above his head.

"Now this is playing dirty!" Gibbs hooked his leg around Tony's and twisted so Tony was on his side and he pushed him down. He held his hip down and pinned Tony's hip down. "Now who's winning," Gibbs asked and Tony pouted. Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony's lips softly as he hovered over. Tony moaned softly and raised his hips to brush against Gibbs'. "Jesus you're already hard," Gibbs mumbled against Tony's lips. Tony smiled and they kissed again; this time Gibbs rested his full body against Tony's. Gibbs pulled away softly and looked at Tony.

"I love it when your eyes turn red. You look sexy with red eyes." Tony smiled and Gibbs smirked. He blinked once and his eyes changed to red. Tony bit his lip as he studied Gibbs' features. "You have no idea how sexy you are do you," Tony asked as he played with the hair on the back of Gibbs' neck.

"I know I'm sexy. I have been since I was a teen," Gibbs replied smugly. "My face-" Gibbs took Tony's hand and placed it on his face and slowly ran down his neck. "My chest, abs-" Gibbs rubbed Tony's hand down his torso. Tony whimpered softly as he felt the muscle underneath his fingertips quiver. "Mmm, my ass." Tony smirked as he reached behind Gibbs and slapped his ass. "Sassy." Gibbs smirked and Tony squeezed his ass.

"Such a firm ass. My favorite." Tony smiled and Gibbs rolled his eyes a little.

"Last but not least. The main course." Gibbs smirked as he moved Tony's hand between their bodies and placed Tony's hand on his already hard cock.

"Jesus Gibbs!" Tony smacked him with his free hand and gently squeezed with the other. Gibbs moaned softly and growled.

"Call me Jethro." Gibbs nipped at Tony's neck and peppered kisses along his neck.

"How about I call you sir and we play around," Tony teased and Gibbs eyes darkened considerably. "Oo, someone likes that idea. C'mon I've got costumes around here." Tony pushed Gibbs up and ran to the closet in the bedroom. Gibbs growled lowly and followed him.

"Who else have you brought here for costumes," Gibbs asked lowly as he leaned on the doorway. Tony sighed softly and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _sir_ ," Tony said seductively as he brought out a sergeant's uniform from his closet. Gibbs smirked.

" _Sir,_ I'd like to you to know that I haven't followed duty." Gibbs smiled seductively and Tony growled lowly.

"Mmm, dear God you will be the damn death of me petty officer. Strip down to boxers petty officer and stand ready." Tony ordered and Gibbs nodded. "I can't hear you," Tony whispered in his ear and Gibbs shivered.

"Yes sir." Gibbs saluted him off as Tony left. He quickly stripped down to his boxer-briefs he packed and spread his legs about two feet apart. His hands were behind his back and he stood up tall. Tony walked back in with his sergeant's uniform and Gibbs bit his lip to suppress the groan.

"Get on your knees petty officer," Tony commanded and Gibbs knelt with his knees apart. "Good." Tony walked closer and stood directly in front of him. "See something you like petty officer Gibbs," Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. "Speak up! I can't hear your head rattle!"

"Yes sir!" Gibbs looked up to Tony and waited.

"Unzip my fly." Gibbs reached up with his hands and Tony grabbed his wrist. "With your teeth," he ordered. Gibbs dropped his hands and leaned forward. He grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down with ease. "You'd think you did this before petty officer. Have you," Tony asked.

"No sir," Gibbs replied and Tony nodded.

"Pull down my pants." Gibbs tugged down Tony's dress pants and helped him step out of them. Gibbs licked his lips and looked up at Tony. Tony wasn't wearing any underwear and his cock stood at attention in front of Gibbs' lips.

"Permission to speak sir."

"Permission granted petty officer."

"You look good sir," Gibbs said and Tony smiled.

"Thank you petty officer." Tony tangled his fingers in Gibbs' hair. Gibbs opened his mouth slightly and Tony moaned. "Jesus petty officer, you're eager aren't you? Always ready to please me," Tony said softly.

"Yes sir," Gibbs said. Tony thrust his cock lightly against Gibbs' lips and Gibbs took his cock in his mouth. He sucked lightly on the tip of his cock and Tony moaned. Tony thrust deeper into Gibbs' mouth and created a slow pace. Gibbs moaned around his cock and looked up at his with bright crimson eyes.

"Jesus petty officer, your mouth was made for cock sucking wasn't it," Tony asked and Gibbs moaned in response. Gibbs took Tony deeper and Tony gasped. Gibbs deep-throated Tony's cock as much as he could and reached up to play with his balls gently. Tony panted softly as he tried to calm himself down. "Petty officer you ready get your reward?" Gibbs stopped and pulled off of Tony.

"Yes sir, give me my reward," Gibbs replied and Tony stroked his cock.

"Good." Tony thrust against Gibbs' lips again and Gibbs swallowed him and hummed. "Fuck!" Tony muttered as he thrust into Gibbs' mouth faster. He panted as he slowly spilled his seed down Gibbs' throat. Gibbs swallowed every last drop and slowly let Tony's cock slip from his lips. Tony looked down at Gibbs and bit his lip. "God you look amazing. Turned on all to hell and just..." Tony paused as he knelt down to face Gibbs. "That was an amazing experience. I got the control, and the roleplay makes it more fun." Tony winked at Gibbs and he blushed. "Now, it's your turn." Tony kissed Gibbs softly and smiled.

"It's okay, we don't have to." Gibbs gently kissed Tony's neck and massaged his sides.

"It's not even an option," Tony muttered. Gibbs looked at Tony embarrassed and motioned down to his pants with his eyes.

"I uhm," Gibbs stuttered and Tony looked down and looked back up.

"You came in your pants again?" Gibbs nodded and looked away. Tony grabbed his face and kissed his lips. "It's okay, it happened to me too when I was first changed," Tony admitted and Gibbs sighed.

"Still embarrassing. I haven't done that since ever." Gibbs crossed his arms and Tony smirked.

"No way. You never did when you were first a teen?" Tony leaned back against the dresser.

"No." Gibbs got up and went into the bathroom.

"Can I join you," Tony asked and Gibbs chuckled. Tony smirked and ran into the bathroom as he stripped along the way. Gibbs was already in the shower scrubbing down as Tony hopped in. He smiled as Gibbs washed himself up. "I know this vampire thing probably isn't easy for you." Tony grabbed the soap and washed Gibbs' back. Gibbs sighed softly and relaxed at his touch.

"It's not hard just different." Gibbs spun around as he grabbed the soap. He lathered his hands and turned Tony around to wash down his back. Tony hummed softly. "Can I ask you something Tony?" Gibbs dropped his hands and Tony turned.

"What's up," Tony asked. Gibbs bit his lip.

"I don't know if this is considered rude but uh, how long have you been a vampire?" Gibbs grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed his hair. Tony took the bottle and put some shampoo in his hands.

"Not rude. I figured you'd ask awhile ago but you didn't. Well, I'm older than you. Technically," Tony chuckled nervously and Gibbs nodded. "I was changed around two hundred years ago," Tony blurted and Gibbs dropped his hands from his hair.

"You're...no." Gibbs rinsed his hair and Tony smiled a little.

"I'm old. I told you. I was born in 1770 and changed in 1816," Tony explained and Gibbs nodded. "No one actually knows how old I am, so can we keep that between us?" Gibbs nodded again. Gibbs couldn't believe how old he really was.

"I should pick on you now. Those couple years of teasing me and saying I was old." Gibbs snickered and finished rinsing. Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs' lips softly. Gibbs sighed softly and pulled away. He turned the water off and opened the shower curtain.

"We still have training. The first two lessons were easy. The last lesson is the hardest one." Tony wrapped a towel around his waist. Gibbs nodded and wrapped one around him.

"What's the lesson?" Gibbs moved past Tony and into the bedroom. Tony followed behind slowly and sighed.

"Feeding and blood lust. Earlier when the gang was here, I will say I was surprised. I thought you were going to attack Palmer." Tony snickered and Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat. "Fortunately for you, Vamped is the feeding ground for vampires. Vampires can't get sick. We can get hurt, but we can't die or get sick. The people at Vamped are people who are on their deathbeds. They sign up for this though. It's a terrible process." Tony paused.

"So how come they do it? Why not do animal blood? How bad is it?" Gibbs sat down on the bed and Tony smiled a little. He climbed on Gibbs' lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Well, I've never had it. Just heard it was bad." Tony shrugged and Gibbs crossed his arms.

"You're telling me that I could drink animal blood and be okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Tony said and kissed Gibbs' neck. Gibbs moaned softly and rested his forehead against Tony's shoulder. Gibbs nipped at Tony's neck and gently bit down. He sucked slowly and Tony moaned. "Jesus Jethro!" Tony whimpered as Gibbs sucked harder. "Gibbs please," Tony pleaded. Gibbs pulled away from his neck and licked it clean until the blood stopped.

"How's that for control," Gibbs whispered seductively into Tony's ear. Tony growled lowly and looked at Gibbs with bright red eyes. Gibbs smirked as his eyes changed to red.

"So far so good soldier." Tony smirked as he nibbled on Gibbs' bottom lip. "You really want to try animal blood," Tony asked.

"Yeah, better than harming a person. Especially if I can do it from the start." Gibbs hugged Tony tightly and Tony nodded.

"Alright, we will try it," Tony agreed as he got up and started to get dressed. "C'mon, we'll go now." Tony tossed Gibbs some clothes and Gibbs smiled.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello everyone! I hope this chapter was alright. Listen, I am not trying to use Stephanie Meyer's idea of animal blood feeding from Twilight. This is my disclaimer now for the next chapter. I am just using her ideas, but not to take them from her._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	6. Hunt

_Hello everyone! I hope you have enjoyed this story so far! I do not know how much further I am going with this yet but we will see where Tony and Gibbs' love takes us._

 _Disclaimer: I must add this because I am only using the ideas from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series to incorporate into this story. There is no other Twilight reference in this story. I hope this is clear._

 **NCIS**

Gibbs and Tony hid behind a tree in the woods as they watched two ten point bucks eating. Gibbs stalked them as they continued to walk away. "Tony, c'mon this is our chance." Gibbs quietly tip toed towards the bucks.

"Gibbs, wait," Tony half whispered. The bucks stopped and perked their ears up. They looked around and searched for their intruders. One buck spotted Gibbs but didn't move. Gibbs looked over to Tony and smirked. He ran towards one of the bucks as Tony attacked the other as quickly as they could. Gibbs snapped the one buck's neck quickly and snickered as Tony had trouble with his buck. "Gibbs!" He couldn't grab the buck's neck because of it jumping about. Gibbs attacked it and snapped it's neck quickly and snickered as both the deer and Tony dropped.

"Weak." Gibbs crossed his arms and smiled at Tony. Tony stuck out his tongue and looked to the deer's neck.

"Let's do this," Tony said as Gibbs walked towards his deer and straddled it to get a better angle. He leaned down bit down into the neck and moaned softly as the warm blood pooled in his mouth. Gibbs sucked in the blood. Tony came over to Gibbs and tapped his shoulder once he was finished. The blood stained the corners of his mouth and a little dribbled on his chin. Gibbs smiled as he looked at Tony and licked his lips clean of blood. "Missed some." Tony leaned forward and licked the small spot of blood from the corner of his mouth and Gibbs moaned softly.

"Satisfying." Gibbs smiled as Tony wiped off the blood on his face. Tony nodded but frowned.

"What about the deer? Don't wanna waste them," Tony said sadly and Gibbs held up a finger. He grabbed his buck and ran towards the cabin that Tony owned. Tony grabbed the other one and followed him. Once they both got to the cabin, Gibbs grabbed the rope he found outside the cabin and strung up the deer.

"We'll gut 'em and give the meat to the homeless shelter." Gibbs took out his knife and started to gut and cut the fur from the meat. Tony smiled and hugged Gibbs. "You know how to skin a deer?" He turned and looked at Tony.

"Yeah, learned back in 1800's." Tony strung up his deer next to Gibbs' and began to skin his deer. "You're such a good man," Tony mumbled and Gibbs smiled.

"Well, thanks Tony." Gibbs finished with the skin and put it aside.

"Save that skin! I can make blankets out of it." Gibbs looked at Tony oddly. "I learned how to when I was a boy. We didn't have much when I was born, so my mother would use the deer skin and make me blankets. She taught me how. She also taught me how to make silverware with the tines." Tony smiled brightly and Gibbs chuckled.

"Alright I'll save them. But I want the racks for something else. You'll see." Gibbs split the deer open to gut it and Tony followed the same. "So are you going to switch to animal blood," Gibbs asked after a few moments of silence.

"Honestly, I might. I never thought of the different advantages of animal blood. But obviously, we will have to be careful. Can't wipe out the population," Tony replied and Gibbs smiled. "I mean the meat from the animals can go to the shelter, along with the skins or we can make clothes from them! I mean there are so many uses."

"There are. I want to learn some of these techniques from you." Gibbs smiled and leaned over to Tony. He kissed his cheek lightly. Once both the deer were skinned and gutted, Gibbs and Tony began stripping the deer of fat.

"I'm glad you want to. Hey, after we're done, do you want to go back home?" Gibbs turned to look at Tony and sighed.

"I don't know. Am I even ready to go back," Gibbs asked and Tony shrugged.

"Do you feel ready?" Tony paused his work and stood next to Gibbs. "If not it's okay. I don't mind. I mean we still have until Monday next week until we have to get back to work." Tony put his knife in the deer and took Gibbs', doing the same. Gibbs sighed.

"I feel ready I just don't want to leave," Gibbs admitted sadly. Tony smiled.

"We don't have to leave yet. We can stay until we have to go back on Sunday. I still want to keep a watch over you after that though, just in case." Tony grabbed the knives again and walked towards the house. "Let me grab some bigger knives to cut the meat off," Tony shouted over his shoulder as he walked in. Gibbs smiled.

"Jesus he may be the death of me." Gibbs sat on a near by stump and waited for his older vampire lover to come back.

 **NCIS**

Tony and Gibbs walked out of the homeless shelter with big smiles on their faces. The homeless shelter greatly appreciated the meat, and the donation of the two deer skin blankets. Gibbs took Tony's hand and squeezed it lightly as they walked down the street. "That was a very nice thing to do." Tony nodded and bumped into Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs chuckled and kissed Tony's cheek.

"You're so affectionate as a vampire," Tony said and Gibbs smiled. "No for real. You are and it's nice. I love it." Tony looked ahead then quickly turned into the alley and Gibbs followed him.

"Tony, what the hell ar-" Tony put his finger to Gibbs' lips and shook his head. He motioned for Gibbs to stay where he was and Tony walked back out into the street. Gibbs furrowed his brow and moved into the shadows. All of a sudden he saw Tony being thrown against the wall. He gasped and wanted to walk towards but stopped himself. His eyes turned red as he saw the other vampire come into the alley. A woman with bright white hair and bright red eyes growled at Tony and grabbed him by the collar.

"You listen to me Tony, just because you have power in the community doesn't mean I won't beat you little brother. You and I are the same damn age and I will make sure that you are no longer in power alone. Got it?" She asked and Tony growled lowly.

"Anna c'mon, relax sis. I told you, I changed you because I loved you back then. I wanted to save you to keep you alive. This revenge bullshit isn't going to scare me off! Besides, I got someone who you might be interested in meeting." Tony looked towards Gibbs who was further down the alley and Anna turned to look that way. She growled and dropped Tony to the ground.

"Show yourself," she shouted and Tony jumped up to stand next to her.

"Anna, relax. Please, he's new to this." Tony put a hand to her shoulder and she glared at him. Gibbs looked at Tony and Tony waved to him to come closer. "C'mere Jethro." Tony urged him further and Gibbs slowly walked into the light as he revealed himself to Anna.

"Who's this old man Tony?" Anna studied Gibbs and walked closer. She sniffed at him and glared. "You're lovers," she asked and turned to Tony.

"I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs held out his hand and Anna grabbed it and flung him against the wall. He growled and his red eyes brightened. "I don't think so." He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, hands behind her back. She growled and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Dammit he's strong!" Anna squirmed and Tony snickered. "Get me out of this brother!" She growled and Gibbs let go.

"Brother?" Gibbs looked over to Tony with confusion.

"Uh yeah, boss. This is my sister Annabelle Luther. She didn't change her name like I did." Tony crossed his arms and Gibbs glared at him.

"You didn't tell your lover that you had a sister! You ass!" She throw a garbage can lid at Tony who caught it.

"Ha! No I didn't 'cuz you're a nut job Anna! You attacked me already!" Tony tossed the lid on the ground and she rolled her eyes.

"I did it because I'm worried about your status. The community is beginning to talk and I was gonna set you up with someone to make them shut up about it." Anna leaned against the wall with her ankles crossed.

"I don't care what people think Anna."

"What community? Status? What the hell am I missing here," Gibbs half shouted half ordered. Both Anna and Tony looked at Gibbs and smiled a little. "Uh oh." Gibbs took off but Tony grabbed him before he could go farther and Gibbs crossed his arms.

"Anna, let's go back to my cabin and talk with Gibbs shall we?" Tony looked at Anna as he wrapped an arm around Gibbs' waist. Anna nodded but still glared at Gibbs.

"I don't know if I trust this man yet." She crossed her arms and followed Gibbs and Tony out of the alley way and into the street. Anna hailed a cab and they left for Tony's cabin.

 **NCIS**

 _Hey guys I hope this was a good chapter! Such good people. What do you think of Anna? I hope it stirs things up a little bit._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	7. Anna

_Hello everyone! Annabelle, Tony, and Gibbs are at the cabin now. Let's see where this goes. Read and review._

 **NCIS**

Anna sat down on the couch at one end and Gibbs sat down at the opposite end with Tony on his lap. He protectively wrapped his arms around Tony and squeezed lightly. Tony smiled. "Alright love birds, let's get everything in the air here. So, how did you and Tony meet?" Anna asked and Tony looked to Gibbs. Gibbs motioned for him to speak.

"At work. Remember when I worked in Baltimore, Anna?" She nodded. "I actually arrested him thinking he was a thug, and he was actually undercover for NCIS. He recruited me after that case and we've worked together since. We've only just recently became partners." Tony shifted to get comfortable and Gibbs groaned.

"Tony stop squirming," Gibbs mumbled and Anna gagged.

"Gross stop!" Anna crossed her arms and Tony snickered.

"So, Anna why don't you explain our relationship," Tony urged and Anna rolled her eyes.

"So we had the same parents. Tony is my younger brother. I was changed around the age of thirty. Tony was around his mid forties, but his change made him like he's in his mid thirties. You look like you're in your mid forties there Gibbs," Anna commented and he smiled and nodded once. "Anyways, but we've kept in contact via email and calls. But Tony didn't want anyone knowing who I was because of our vampire history. But now it's okay. Huh little bro?" She tossed a pillow at him and he groaned.

"Anna please." Tony leaned back against Gibbs' shoulder and sighed.

"Oh stop. So what did you say your full name was?" Gibbs looked to Anna and she smiled a little.

"My full name is Annabelle Louise Luther. Tony's full name is-" Tony threw the pillow at her. "Hey! Why can't I tell him?" She pouted at Tony and Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah, Tony. What's your birth name?" Gibbs squeezed his stomach lightly.

"It's embarrassing." Tony crossed his arms and Gibbs smirked.

"Anna, what's his birth name," Gibbs whispered and Tony growled.

"His birth name was Edgar Michael Luther." She smirked and hopped off the couch as Tony chased her around the cabin. Gibbs laughed hard and held his stomach.

"Dammit Anna!" Tony tackled her and pinned her to the ground. Gibbs ran over to them and grabbed Tony off of Anna. "Hey! Let me go!" He squirmed in Gibbs' grasp and Gibbs tossed him on the couch. He straddled Tony's hips and tickled him. Anna snickered and tickled Tony with Gibbs. Tony laughed and squirmed as he tried to escape their tortuous hands. "Please!" Tony laughed and Gibbs stopped. Anna snickered and stopped.

"Oh, Edgar, calm yourself." Gibbs snickered and Tony smacked his chest.

"My name is Anthony Dinozzo, not Edgar Luther." Tony pouted and crossed his arms.

"Alright, so we talked about your love life, we talked about our sibling relationship, now it's time for the community," Anna said as she tapped Tony's feet to move. Tony and Gibbs both moved back into their original position and Anna smiled.

"So this community thing, what is it," Gibbs asked and Tony sighed softly.

"So, in D.C, Anna and I are the oldest vampires. Therefore, we have huge part in the community. We are leaders of the vampire community and we keep watch over everyone and we protect everyone else. The community, for the longest time, has been wanting me to get mated to rule over the community. Anna being the oldest had to set me up with someone if I didn't find anyone. She has her husband Andrew but I didn't have anyone. She's tried with multiple people but no one was interesting because of you Jet," Tony explained and Gibbs blushed lightly.

"You could've said something sooner." Gibbs squeezed Tony lightly and Anna smiled.

"I'm glad you two are happy with each other. Tony's a very influential person in our community so it's important he remains happy and a strong character. You'll be good for that, at least I hope," Anna said and she stood. "Unfortunately I must go. Andrew is waiting for me, and we are celebrating our seventy year anniversary. We'll be in touch. It was nice to meet you Gibbs." Anna smiled as she grabbed Tony and hugged him tightly. "Bye little brother."

"Oh you will never let me live that down will you," Tony groaned and she shook her head.

"Most definitely not." She snickered and stood in front of Gibbs.

"It was nice to meet you Anna." Gibbs stood up and held out his hand. She smiled and smacked it away as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't hurt him or you'll go missing," she whispered in his ear and hugged tighter. He chuckled and hugged her.

"Promise." He let go of her and she waved goodbye to both men. As the door shut, Tony wrapped his arms Gibbs' waist from behind.

"Well that was interesting." Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs' neck gently. Gibbs sighed and turned in his arms.

"It was. It was nice to meet your sister, _Edgar_ ," Gibbs teased. Tony groaned and smacked his chest.

"That's not fair okay? Just please not in front of the team. That's my only request," Tony begged and Gibbs smirked.

"I'm not convinced. Maybe coming out with me hunting would help convince me better." Gibbs hinted and Tony smiled.

"Fine I will go hunting with you," Tony agreed. "But only if I get to pick the place," he added and Gibbs crossed his arms.

"Where are you thinking?" Gibbs glared softly at Tony and he smiled.

"Up by the Pennsylvania border there's a bunch of deer. Figured we could get our thirst, plus extra supply for later on. They've got a problem with deer up that way I guess. Buddy of mine was telling me all about it," Tony rambled on. "In one particular part we'd have to be careful, there's been sightings of coyotes and bobcats." Tony smiled and Gibbs grabbed Tony tightly. Tony squeaked a little.

"Fine. I'm driving." Gibbs smirked as he let go of Tony. He went to the door and slipped on his shoes. Tony stood in place with his hands holding the pillow in front of him. Gibbs raised his brow at him. "C'mon let's go." Gibbs crossed his arms.

"Give me a second?" Tony smiled embarrassingly. Gibbs snickered.

"You horn dog. And I thought I was insatiable." Gibbs walked closer to Tony and smiled brightly.

"I like it rough sometimes," Tony mumbled, almost incoherently. Gibbs grabbed Tony again and bent him over the couch. Tony moaned softly as Gibbs pushed his half hard cock between his ass. Gibbs leaned over Tony and smiled.

"I guess so," he whispered into Tony's ear. Tony whimpered and pushed back against Gibbs.

"Can we? Please," Tony pleaded. Gibbs stood up and pulled on Tony's waistband to bring him closer. He whimpered again and rubbed against Gibbs.

"After we fed. I promise," Gibbs whispered seductively and Tony shivered.

"God you make me fucking hard," Tony groaned and palmed himself through his pants.

"Good," Gibbs whispered and nibbled on Tony's earlobe. He kissed his neck and gently bit down as he sucked from his neck.

"Oh Jethro." Tony whimpered and began to pant. "Oh God," he shouted as Gibbs sucked a little harder and reached into the front of Tony's pants. Gibbs slowly pulled off his neck and licked it clean.

"God you're so sexy." Gibbs slid his hands under Tony's shirt and caressed the muscles. Gibbs hummed and spun Tony around. "Bite me," he whispered before he crashed their lips together. Tony moaned dry humped against Gibbs.

"Are you sure," Tony asked as he pulled away. Gibbs nodded and looked into Tony's eyes.

"I want to feel what you do when I bite." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Tony nodded and smiled. Gibbs closed his eyes as Tony kissed his neck lightly and nipped at the skin. "Do it," Gibbs mumbled. Tony bite down on his neck and moaned as he gently sucked from his neck. Gibbs grunted and grabbed Tony's hips. Tony sucked a little harder and Gibbs panted heavily. "Fuck, God." Gibbs bit his lip and moaned as Tony pulled away from his neck.

"Shit." Tony licked Gibbs' neck and nipped his earlobe. Gibbs whimpered softly and pulled away.

"I uh..." Gibbs blushed lightly and Tony smirked.

"I did too. Let's go change and get ready to leave for hunting." Tony ran to the bedroom and Gibbs followed him.

 **NCIS**

 _Mhm, that's our end for this chapter. Another chapter to come soon. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Review please!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	8. Forever

_Hello everyone. Last chapter for our story. I hope you've enjoyed it greatly. I love the reviews I'm getting._

 **NCIS**

 **Weeks later...**

Gibbs pushed Tony through his apartment door and bit down on his neck as he sucked lightly. Tony gasped and grabbed Gibbs tightly as he rubbed against Gibbs' hard cock. "Fuck Jethro!" Tony pulled away from Gibbs and smirked as he ran into his bedroom. Gibbs walked towards his room and stood in the doorway. His red eyes made an appearance and his fangs lengthened a little. Tony bit his lip and palmed himself through his work pants. "God I've wanted you all day. Wearing that gray suit and the light blue top. God Jethro." Tony closed his eyes and leaned against the bed. Gibbs licked his lips and moved towards Tony as he stripped on his way over.

"Let's play." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear as he slowly stroked himself in his boxers. Tony groaned and opened his now red eyes.

"Someone's into a foreplay mood huh?" Tony smirked and Gibbs blushed a little but nodded.

"Too bad we don't have anything here." Gibbs sighed softly and Tony bit his lip.

"Actually, I kind of, sort of do." Tony looked at Gibbs and Gibbs grinned devilishly. Tony walked over to his night stand and grabbed a silver key that was hidden under the lamp. He waved it in the air and Gibbs got on the bed to get closer.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs gently stroked Tony's back and Tony smirked. He unlocked the bottom drawer of his nightstand and slowly opened it. He turned back to face Gibbs and snickered when he found Gibbs' face completely red with embarrassment. "Oh my." Gibbs didn't stop staring at the drawer.

"I'll be good." Tony smiled. Tony's drawer was filled with lubes, condoms, a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs, a dildo, and a vibrating prostate toy. "Welcome to the land of fetish." Tony pulled out the black fuzzy handcuffs first and smirked at Gibbs.

"Woah there cowboy, I think you should be cuffed first."

"You are new to the gay sex thing. Technically. Plus, you don't know how to use any of this stuff." Tony pushed Gibbs down on the bed and quickly cuffed him to the headboard. Gibbs tried to break free of them and growled lowly.

"You little shit, they're vampire strength!" Gibbs wrapped his legs around Tony and groaned softly. Tony's cock rubbed against Gibbs'.

"Yes, they are. Now relax," Tony mumbled as he kissed up Gibbs' chest and neck and finally to his face. "I want to make you reach where you haven't been before. And you can be as loud as you want. Sound proofed the walls awhile back." Tony winked as he reached down into the drawer again. Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to relax a little.

"You're not gonna hurt me right," Gibbs asked softly and Tony shook his head as he set the lube, dildo and prostate toy down next to Gibbs.

"I won't use the dildo with you if you don't want me to." Tony picked the dildo back up and Gibbs smiled.

"We will use it but not tonight." Gibbs closed his eyes but opened them again. "I don't like this handcuff deal Tone, can we take them off?"

"Are you gonna try to push me away?"

"I'll try not to," Gibbs admitted and Tony smiled. He unlocked the cuffs and put them in the drawer with the dildo, and closed the drawer.

"I just want you to be comfortable. I promise I will do my best to keep you satisfied," Tony said as he hovered over Gibbs. Gibbs licked his lips a little and nodded. "Ready?" Gibbs nodded. Tony opened the lube as Gibbs relaxed against the bed. Tony pulled down Gibbs' boxers and gently massaged his thighs. "I'm gonna make you feel so blissful." Tony kissed his thigh gently and caused Gibbs' to shake a little. Tony kissed his legs more and kissed down to his ankle.

"God, Tony." Gibbs sighed softly as Tony kissed back up his legs. He put lube on his fingers and slowly rubbed the ring of muscles as Gibbs gasped. Tony held his hip down gently and massaged his hip.

"Relax. Don't clench," Tony mumbled. Gibbs bit his lip as Tony slowly slipped one finger in his tight entrance. He gently slid his finger in and out as Gibbs shook and gasped.

"Tony," Gibbs moaned as his lover kissed his hip and up his body. Tony curved his finger and Gibbs whimpered. "Fuck!" He hissed as he arched his back. Tony smiled softly and kissed Gibbs deeply. He slowly pushed his tongue into Gibbs' mouth and added another finger. Gibbs moaned against Tony's lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. Tony pulled away gently as he quickened his pace with his fingers.

"How do you feel so far," he whispered into Gibbs' ear. Gibbs moaned in response as Tony curled his fingers again. "Feel like you're on edge?" Tony kissed his neck and slowly slid his fingers out. Gibbs groaned and whimpered as he brushed his hard cock against Tony's. "Relax. I'm gonna try something." Gibbs looked into Tony's bright, playful eyes and bit his lip.

"Feels too good to stop," Gibbs mumbled breathlessly. Tony kissed his parted lips chastely and grabbed the prostate toy. He coated it in lube and smiled at Gibbs.

"Relax, this is fun." Tony slowly slid the toy in as Gibbs panted softly.

"God you'll be the death of me." Gibbs clenched the sheets beside him and Tony smiled. He kissed his hips and turned the toy on medium. Gibbs gasped and closed his eyes. "Tone!" He arched his back slightly and whimpered. Tony slowly pulled the toy out and pushed it back in again as Gibbs panted. Tony gently sucked the tip of Gibbs' cock into his mouth and licked around the swollen head and shaft. Gibbs panted heavily now as a thin layer of sweat started to form. Tony smirked as he turned the toy up to high and took in all of Gibbs' cock. "Fuck!" Gibbs raised his hips as Tony deep throated him the best he could. Gibbs' whimpered as the lust dove down his spine and settled in his stomach. Tony slowly massaged Gibbs' hips and took Gibbs down his throat at a faster pace. "Tony I'm gonna cum," he mumbled as his eyes closed and he came down Tony's throat with a loud groan. His toes curled and he blacked out. Tony smiled as he pulled away from Gibbs' half hard cock and took the toy out and shut it off. He cleaned off the toy in the bathroom and came back in to find Gibbs as he got up slowly.

"Hey relax." Tony smiled as he walked over to the bed. Gibbs shook his head.

"You're turn." Gibbs pulled Tony onto the bed and he straddled his hips. He groaned as Tony filled him completely. Tony gasped as Gibbs sat flush against his hips.

"Jesus Jethro you're tight." Tony moaned as Gibbs bounced on his hips.

"Fuck this feels amazing Tony." Gibbs bounced faster and Tony panted lightly. He slowly stroked Gibbs' cock again and both men moaned.

"Jesus don't stop." Tony stroked Gibbs' faster and Gibbs pushed Tony down to lay back. Gibbs rode Tony and kissed his lips hard. Tony moaned and tangled his fingers into his vampire lover's hair. Gibbs pulled away and kissed Tony's neck. "Bite me!" Tony pleaded as he gripped onto Gibbs' hips. Gibbs nipped at his neck and Tony stroked Gibbs' cock as fast as he could. Gibbs panted and bit down on Tony's neck as he came for the second time. Tony moaned and thrust up into Gibbs one last time before his toes curled and he came. Gibbs licked Tony's neck and pulled off of Tony's cock slowly. Both men slowly came down from their euphoric high after a few minutes. Tony gave Gibbs' a wet washcloth that he brought in earlier to clean off his stomach and cock. Tony washed himself up afterward and sighed.

"That was amazing," Gibbs mumbled as he snuggled into Tony's side. Tony smiled softly and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll never get used to this cuddly, loving Gibbs." Tony snickered as Gibbs smacked his chest.

"I'm still an ass at work though right," Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. "Good." He kissed Tony's chest and smiled.

"What are you smiling about vampire boy," Tony teased. Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Can't believe tomorrow we're going in front of the community to get married and be official for the vampires." Gibbs looked into Tony's now green eyes. Gibbs kissed his nose softly.

"I know. Anna said to do it quickly before the community gets chaotic. Though, I'm pretty sure it's because she knows I'm happy with you and she wants this to happen." Tony moved and hovered over Gibbs with the blanket over his waist to hid their lower halves. "I'm pretty happy though. Don't want anyone else."

"I guess I'm just worried about fucking it up like with the past." Gibbs kissed Tony's chin and smiled. "I'm ready though."

"Good. C'mon big day tomorrow. Let's get some rest." Tony laid back down on the bed and wrapped his body around Gibbs'. Gibbs smiled and kissed his lover's forehead.

"Good night Tone."

"Good night Jethro."

 **NCIS**

 _Hello everyone! I hope this was enjoyed greatly. I hope to see some reviews on this chapter and I hope to write more in the future. Love you guys!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
